The Enemy's Sister
by ThatKid4Suree
Summary: Ash is Ace's little sister. You can imagine what life is like for her. Eyeball, being Ace's best friend, picks on her a lot. Yeah, bad life. But what happens when she comes in contact with Chris and the gang? How much of her life will change and what is Ace going to do about it?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Ass Or Asses

"Give it to me!" I yell at my brother's friend.

"Reach for it, you little brat!" He laughs in my face.

I growl in annoyance and turn to my brother.

"Ace, tell him to give me my journal," I whine.

"Toss it, Eyeball," Ace claps his hands together.

The boy with the name Eyeball tosses it to him and I run to retrieve it from my brother. Instead of giving it to me like I thought he was, he threw it back to his friend. What is this, monkey in the middle?

I stomp over to Eyeball and kicked him in the balls making him kneel over. I rip my journal from his clutches and hold it close to my chest. I gasped realizing what I did. Eyeball looked at me.

"You little shit," he calls me.

I back away.

"Oh you're in so much trouble," Ace strides toward me. Eyeball got up and walked towards me as well. At this point, I had ran out the house not wanting to be captured.

"Ash, come here!" I hear Ace shout.

I jumped down the porch stairs, and lost my balance when I landed. I stumbled to get up and ran as fast as my feet would carry me. As I did all this, I was screaming.

Ace and Eyeball didn't fall like I did, so they caught up to me easily.

I was practically soaring through town, but that didn't stop them. They were a lot faster than me, but that didn't mean I couldn't try.

"Get back here, you little fuck!" Eyeball yelled at me.

"Fuck off and suck my brother's dick!" I shout back.

I then realized the more, I piss them off, the more pain I'll be in later.

I race through acres of brown grass and I was getting tired. I tripped over an old tire hidden in the tall grass. It was over, they caught me.

I gripped the grass with my small hands for dear life.

"Get up!" Ace screamed at me.

I clutched my eyes closed as I felt Ace's hands wrap around my sides pulling me up. He put me in a Full Nelson facing his friend.

"Now, what do you have to say, Ash?" Ace asked me like he's the innocent one.

"Nothing. I have nothing to say to you guys. You pricks barged into my room," I retorted.

"Just say you're sorry," Eyeball taps my chin.

"Sorry for what?!" I screech. "That you guys have small dicks!"

Eyeball looked up at Ace and smirked.

"Your sister is a real smart ass, Ace," Eyeball smirked. "I'm gonna have to do it."

"Go ahead," Ace smirked, too.

Eyeball took out a pack of cigerrates and lighter and lit the cigerrate. He blew the smoke in my face.

"Bastard," I mumbled.

Eyeball kept the lighter out. I thought he would've put it away by now...oh shit! He's not...he wouldn't, he's not that crazy, is he?

Eyeball walked closer to me and put the lighter near my lips.

"Dude, stop!" I scream.

I tried to at least squirm, but Ace had me in a tight grip.

"Say your sorry," Ace whispers in my ear.

I was scared to talk. The lighter was so close to my lips.

"I'm sorry," I mumble quickly.

"Did you hear that, Ace. She's sorry," Eyeball mocks me. "Well, sorry isn't going to cut it. Because of you, I may not have children."

Exaggeration.

I somehow failed to notice that Ace had let go of me. Eyeball punched me in the face and I fell to the ground. Eyeball picked up my journal, smirked and tossed it to me. He had to see that page.

"Yeah, that'll never happen," he laughed. "Lets go, Ace."

Ace smacked my shoulder before leaving with Eyeball. I glared at their backs as they walked away.

"Such bitches!" I said through gritted teeth.

I looked down at the picture. It was a sketch I drew of my family. My teacher always said I was a good drawer. She said they look really realistic.

After what felt like hours, I got up and walked into town. I walked into the corner store and strides to the candy isle. I grabbed a chocolate bar and headed to the register. I gave the clerk a quarter and grabbed my chocolate bar. I opened it and walked out of the store. I kept my eyes on my black Chuck Taylor's as I walked out. I bumped into somebody not paying attention to where I was going.

"Watch where you're going!" I yell at them.

"ME?! You bumped into me!" The person exclaimed.

I looked up to face them.

"Do you wanna fight me, Chambers?" I asked him.

"Why don't you go home and play with your dolls?!" Teddy roughly ruffled my hair.

"Leave me alone, Duchamp," I duck my head away from his hand. "I already have enough shit on my plate."

"How do you know our names?" Vern asked.

"Chambers, Tessio, when the gang your brothers are apart off, are at your house, you learn things. The Cobras are always over at my house," I answer. "Plus, this is a small town."

I turn to walk away, but one of them grabbed my arm. I turn towards them.

"What is it, Chambers?" I asked.

"Hey, aren't you Ace's little sis?" He asks me.

"Yeah," I nod.

Teddy, Vern, and Gordie back away before breaking into a run. I frown and look down.

"Don't worry," Chris pats my arm. "They just don't want to get beat up by Ace."

"I can understand," I smile. "Hey, your brother is just as bad."

"How?" Chris smiled.

"He tried to burn me with a lighter?"

"What ya do?"

"Kicked him in the balls, only because he took something special to me!"

"Well, I guess we're in the same boat."

I smile at him.

"Hey, what's your name?" Chris asks me.

"Ashton, but you can call me Ash."  



	2. Chapter 2: A Chance

Chapter 2: A Chance

Chris' POV

I departed from Ash and went to the tree house. That's probably where the guys went. I beat on the trap door and they let me in.

"So, did Ace kill you?" Vern asked me. I roll my eyes and sit on a bucket.

"Obviously not. He's here, isn't he," Teddy hitted Vern.

"Hey, guys calm down," I said.

"What's her name?" Gordie asked.

"Ashton, but she goes by Ash," I responded.

"Oh wow," Gordie rolled his eyes.

"Come on guys, give her a chance," I sigh.

"No thanks, Chris. We don't need another Ace in the town," Teddy shakes his head.

"Yeah, she'll probably beat the shit out of us," Vern said.

"No she won't, she–," I didn't continue when Teddy interrupted me.

"How do you know how she is, you just met her!," Teddy retorts.

"Look," I sigh. "The Cobras treat her like they treat us. Hell, even worse. She's Ace's little sister. I can't imagine what she goes through."

"So? You're Eyeball's little brother," Teddy laughs.

"She told me that Eyeball is always messing with her. He nearly burned off her lip. Eyeball is never at home and he's constantly at Ash's house," I told them.

There was a long silence. Then, Vern spoke up. "What does that have to do with us?"

Teddy nodded in agreement. "Yeah, her and Ace have the same blood. She must be like him."

"Just because she's related to him doesn't mean shit, Teddy! Just because she's in that family, doesn't mean she'll turn out like them!" I yell furious.

I opened the trap door and climbed out of the tree house. I walked on a trail that led to woods.

Gordie's POV

There was a long awkward silence after Chris left. I could see why he was upset.

"Teddy, you're so dumb," I sigh.

"Me? You should talk about Chambers, LaChance," Teddy yells.

"Everybody thought Chris was going to turn out bad. Look at him! He's nothing like Eyeball or his dad," I said.

Teddy eyes widened. He finally realized.

"I guess your right," he said softly.

"Yeah, we were being judge mental," Teddy said.

"Chris didnt say where he was going?" I noticed.

"We should go look for him," Teddy suggested.

Vern nodded. We got up and left the tree house to go find Chris.

Ash's POV

I was sitting on a branch located on a high tree. I was tossing a baseball up in the air and it would land in my cupped hands with a smack. Yup, I was bored out of my mind.

I was still a limitless hurt that Gordie, Vern, and Teddy ran away from me like that. Even though I'm related to Ace, I never got that typed of reaction. I guess it's since Ace picks on them a lot. Though, Ace is known to be a rebel of Castle Rock, and when I tell people I'm related to him, they don't react that way. They act normal like if I wasn't related to him.

I heard sticks being crushed by feet and I looked to my left.

"Hey, Chris," I greet.

He stares up at me and frowns.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Aren't you a little bit too high up?" Chris asked worry dripping from his words.

"No, I climbed higher," I answered. "I'll come down if you want me to."

I began to climb down the tree. I jumped from a branch and landed gracefully on my toes.

"Does Ace love you?" Chris asked as soon as I landed.

"You know, I really don't know. If he does, he does a good job of not showing it," I answered truthfully. "What about you, does Eyeball love you?"

He shrugged. "I think so.

"Hm."

I plopped down and laid against the tree and Chris followed my lead. We both sighed.

"It's not easy being the younger sibling, is it?" I asked and narrowed my eyes at a dead tree up ahead.

"No, its not," Chris responded. "Gordie can relate to that."

"Why the hell are you talking about me, Chambers?!" We heard s voice.

We snapped our heads to the sound of the voice and I tended.

"Why the hell are you smirking like that, LaChance?" Chris asked standing up.

"Well, since Ash is a part of the group, I think we should give her the 'welcome present'," Gordie replied. Then, he turned to me.

"How old are you, Ash?" He asked me.

"Ten."

"Ten?!" Vern repeated.

"Yeah."

They all gawked at me like I was a two headed beast.

"What?"

"I knew you weren't in junior high, but you look like a 3rd grader," Chris exclaimed.

"No," I laugh.

"Then, what grade are you in?" Teddy asked.

"5th."

They all nodded approving this. I rolled my eyes before smiling.

"So, am I really a part of you guys group?" I asked with hope in my eyes.

"Yeah," Vern smiled.

"Sorry, we were being judge mental," Teddy apologized.

"Its okay," I forgave them.

"Now, that we got that cleared up, time for your present," Gordie smiled.

Chris somehow got behind me and threw me over his shoulder. He ran forward and the smell of lake water began to cloud my nose.

"No!" I squealed.

He threw me in the lake and I landed with loud splash. I decided to play a prank on them. Hehe!

I kept my head, hands, and legs in the water and let my lumped back show.

"Is she dead?!" Vern panicked.

"Nah, she's playing a prank on us," Teddy shrugged.

"No man! She must of fell unconscious due to the impact of the water!" Chris jumped in the water.

He reached in the water and pulled me up from my under arms. He got in front of me. I opened my eyes, smiled, and spit water in his face. He stayed still for a minute before pushing me under water.

"Vern, help," I holder out my arms like a baby wanting to be hold.

Gordie, Vern, and Teddy joined Chris in pushing me underwater.

I laughed underwater and I lost my oxygen. Uh oh.

Ways back from the road...

"The fuck you know about this?" Ace said.

"It looks like the squirts found your sister," Eyeball smirked.

"How are we going to handle them, Ace?" Billy asked.

"By confronting them," Ace replied. "Call your guy, Boys. That's who you'll talk to."

"Ace, we'll switch siblings," Eyeball said.

"Fine with me," Ace shrugged.


	3. Chapter 3: Warning

Chapter 3: Warning

The next morning I woke up feeling funny. Like, something just weird happen. I groan from the sunlight entering my room when someone opened my door.

"Get out, Ace," I roll over to face the wall.

I didn't hear anything besides the creak of the floor. They were walking over to my bed.

"Seriously, Ace. Leave," I groan out. Again, no response. I slap my bed and open my eyes. Eyeball was in my room staring down at me. I grab my pillow from under me and throw it at him.

"Stop walking into my room like that, how do you know I'm not naked under the covers?!" I yell at him. You see, I was used to Eyeball busting into my room all the time. It gets annoying as hell, but there's nothing I can do.

"Yeah, I don't care," he throws the covers off my body showing my purple boxer shorts and white t-shirt. I was met with the cold air causing me to shiver. I rub my eyes and look at the clock.

"Time to go to school," I mumble getting out of my bed.

I go to the bathroom and use the restroom. I brush my teeth and wash my face. I go back into my room to get dress. I put on red long sleeve shirt, light blue jeans, and black Chuck Taylor's. I grab my backpack from a chair in the corner of my room. I go downstairs and head out of the door.

"Ah, I wish I could see Chris, Gordie, Teddy, and Vern before I go off to school," I said to myself.

I start to jog when I hear the bell ring.

I was looking out of the window and twirling my pencil in between my finger. I could care less about a explorer's expedition. If that even makes sense. I don't know, I wasn't paying attention.

The principal walked in and my eyes turned to her. She looked at me and I snapped my head in her direction.

"Ash Merill, there is someone in the front office who wants to see you," she told me.

I raised my eyebrow before sighing and getting up to head to the front office.

I strode down the hallway singing a song.

"And darling darling, stand by me. Oh, stand by me," I sang.

I opened the door and froze still in my place.

"Hey, Ashton," the person greeted me with a sadistic smile.

"What are you doing here, Eyeball?" I asked, but I felt like I couldn't breathe. My heart was caught in my throat. I was about to run out, when Eyeball pulled a gun from around his back so fast...

"Ah! Don't you move," he told me walking closer.

Once again, I found myself completely frozen in my spot.

"Turn around and walk," he told me.

I twisted around, and I felt Eyeball put the gun to my back. I began to walk out of the school, and began to wonder to myself...where the heck is everybody?! How aren't they seeing this?!

I turned into an alley, and stopped in the middle of it. I turned around quickly shocking Eyeball.

"Okay, what do you want?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Ashton, how have you been?"

"...What?"

"How have ya been?"

"Fine, I guess?"

That sounded like a question.

"You seemed confused."

"I am. So, just tell me what you want!"

There was a long pause before he spoke again. "You've been hanging out with my little brother and his gang."

"Nah."

"It wasn't a question, Ashton. I know you have."

"You got proof? Show me, than we can talk," I began to walk away.

He grabbed me by my shirt and yanked me back.

"All I have to say is stay away from them."

"Why do you care?"

"We saw you guys yesterday at the lake."

"We? Ace too?"

"Yup, the whole Cobra gang. It looked like you guys were having a lot of fun."

"Does drowning sound fun to you?!"

"You're a cute kid. I would hate for something to happen to your pretty face of yours. So, if you don't want to get hurt, stay away from them, okay?"

I didn't say anything for a long time. He leaned in closer and I backed away hitting the wall.

"You got it?" He leaned in closer.

"Alright alright! I will!" I gave in.

He smirked before tapping my chin. He walked away and I stayed in the alley awhile.

When I went back to school, I got caught by a teacher walking back in. I got detention after school. My question is, how wasn't Eyeball caught taking me out of school without permission?! And a with a gun in my back!

I pray that Ace doesn't go see Chris or the next time I'll see him is in a casket.

Meanwhile at Ash's house...

Eyeball casually walked into the house and plopped down on the couch in front of Ace and the other Cobras.

"You talked to her?" Ace asked.

Eyeball nodded.

"Good, good," Ace nodded his head. "I talked to Christopher. He seemed excited to see me. So excited he almost pissed his pants. He got the message. I made sure of that."

"So, what know?" Charlie asked.

"I want to make sure my baby sister gets the message across," Ace smirked.

"Shotgun!" Charlie exclaimed.

"All yours, Buddy," they all headed to Ace's car.

Ashton's POV

After lunch, we got to go play at the playground. I played with me friend, Alice.

"I'm happy we're in the same class!" She exclaims.

"Mhm," I nod swinging on the swing set slowly. I was looking at my Chucks and wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She jumps off the monkey bars and walks toward me.

"Nothing," I say.

"Is Ace giving you a hard time."

"Not uh."

"Eyeball?"

"Not really."

"Any of the Cobras?"

"Its not them, I'm just thinking about something."

"Is Christopher messing with you, too? He's just following in his brother's footsteps.

"Christopher? Chris Chambers?"

"Yeah, him. I knew he would turn out bad."

"No, you're wrong. Chris isn't bad at all."

"How do you know?"

"...He's my friend."

"You're friends with that guy?!"

"Un hun. And the rest of his friends."

"Maybe you shouldn't, you'll probably turn out like them."

"That means, I don't have to change. I'm just like them."

I get up and walk inside the school. 


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected Surprises

Chapter 4: Unexpected Surprises

After school was over, I get my things from my cuby and walk outside. I go back out to the playground since I know I didn't have to go home yet. I was about to climb the monkey bars, when my ears were met with a scream. I cock my head to the side and saw the whole Cobra gang. I gasped a little loud.

"Oh shit," I curse. "What are they doing here?"

I started walking backwards to hear what they were saying. All I saw was them talking to one of my classmates.

"Come on, Joey. If you don't leave, they'll beat the living daylights out of you," I say gripping the bar.

Billy turned his head in my direction and I ducked down. Unfortunately for me, I was on the edge of falling off the step I was on. Billy kept his eyes on me. He shook his head and turned back around. I let out a sigh of relief and I fell backwards.

"Whoa!"

I hit my head against the small wooden chips of the playground.

"Ow. Son of a bitch," I mumble.

I slowly sit up. I sigh seeing how I'm going to come in contact with them sooner or later.

I get up and dust the chips off of my clothes. I began to walk towards them.

I whistle to them. "What the fuck do you guys think you're doing? Leave Joey alone."

The Cobras turn around to look at me and I stiffen. Charlie and Billy had an angry look on their faces. Ace looked somewhat pissed off, but I couldn't tell. Eyeball...Eyeball was smoking a cigeratte through his mouth and came out through his nose like a bull. And the others aren't really important.

"Get her," Ace demanded. Now, he sounded pissed off. Charlie and Billy grabbed me and literally dragged me away.

"Hey! Let me go you assholes!" I yell. They dragged me to a back ally and throw me against a brick wall.

"What's the big idea?!" I yell pissed off.

"Shut up!" Ace orders me slamming his hands on either side of my head. He was trembling with anger.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and tried to mold myself into the wall.

"Why the hell are you hanging out with those dipshits?!" Billy asks me.

"What are you talking about?" I bring my eyebrows together confused.

"Don't play dumb," Charlie said. "We're talking about Vern and the rest of his friends."

It took me a minute to realize what he was talking about. Nah, I knew exactly what they were saying. I just had this talk with Eyeball, though.

"I'm not," I deny.

Ace snaps his finger at Billy. Billy slaps my leg with his belt making me whimper.

Ace picked me up by my arms and threw me against the wall. I groaned out in pain. I closed my eyes and let my head drop.

"If ANY of us catch you with them, we'll shit on you and then some," Ace threatened.

He dropped me and I kneeled down on one knee. I glared at them before going the opposite way of them. As I walked out of the alley, I started kicking a rock.

"Was that little threat suppose to scare me," I thought out loud.

I bumped into someone not looking where I was walking. I mumbled a sorry before stepping around them.

"Merill," the person called out to me.

I turn around at the sound of my name. I looked up and my body slightly tensed.

"Hey, C-Chris," I stutter.

"Just got out of school, huh?" He asks me folding his arms over his chest.

"Yeah huh," I nod averting my eyes to the ground.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked worry dripping from his words.

I shake my head. "Nothing."

"Ya sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure, Chris."

"You're lying."

I was about to answer him, when I heard Vince's voice. I cursed under my breath and perked my head back into the alley. They were gone. I turned back around, grabbed Chris, and pulled him into the alley. I covered his mouth. I closed my eyes and praying that they didn't see us. When I heard them safely pass, I opened my eyes and sighed in relief. I dropped my hand from Chris' mouth.

"What the hell was that about?" He looks down at me while crossing his arms.

"The Cobras doesn't want me hanging out with you and your friends," I mumble sadly.

"And who the fuck are they to tell you that?"

"I-I mean..."

"Don't give me 'Ace is my brother's bullshit!"

"They threatened to b-beat my face in."

"So? I know you never let that stop you!"

I sigh. "I guess not."

I lower my head causing Chris to put his hands on my shoulders.

"Look, I wasn't trying to get you upset."

I nod. "I know you weren't. And I'm not really upset."

He looks up at the sky and I follow his eyes. A Hawk was gliding in a circle.

"Why don't we meet by the corner store later on today with the rest of the guys?" He asks me.

"I guess," I shrug.

I walk around him and headed home. I enter the house and go upstairs to my room. I take off my shoes and place them in the closet. Then, my stomach grumbles. I felt a queasy feeling in my stomach. I decide to go to check if Ace is home. I need to have a little 'chat' with him.

I open his door. "Ace, we need to...AAAHHHH!"

I decided that I was scared for life. I just wanted to run and keep running not giving a fudge about where I was going. Ace turns around and glares at me.

"Get out, you little squirt!" He yells.

"Well, I was trying to tell you that we need groceries. I didn't expect you to be banging my teacher!" I shout back.

I leave his room and storm out to the back yard. I layed down in the trunk of one of Ace's old pick up truck. I close my eyes and drift off to a scar free world.

"Leave, Shrimp," someone demands me.

"Shut up, Chambers," I roll on to my side.

"Hey, Eyeball is right, Ash," Billy agreed.

I flicked them off without turning around.

"Move," Eyeball rolled me out of the trunk and I fell onto the dead grass.

"Why the heck are you guys here, don't you gotta be doing something else...like getting a life?" I ask them while getting up and dusting the grass off my pants.

I looked up and noticed it was only Billy and Eyeball.

"We do have a life, you little prick. We're hanging out with Ace right now," Billy retort.

"Ah, a threesome?" I ask innocently.

Eyeball looks at me deeply.

"How old are you?"

"Ten. You?"

He growls at me. Billy holds up his hand signaling us to shut up.

"What is your brother doing?" Billy looks down at me.

"Banging my teacher," I sigh.

"Ms. Aaren?!" Eyeball asked with wide eyes.

"Yup," I nod.

Billy and Eyeball look at each other and smile. They turned to me with evil in their eyes.

"Oh hell nah!" I yell. "Not you two either."

"How long do you think its gonna last?" Billy chuckles.

"Who knows, maybe all evening and then some," Eyeball cracks.

I roll my eyes.

"Probably not long, Ace's dick is HUGE!" Eyeball laughs.

"AW! Shut up! I don't want to hear how big my brother's dick is!" I yell. I narrow my eyes at Eyeball. "How the hell would you know? Did you rape my brother?! Ooh, you took his v-card!"

Billy falls over holding his stomach. He hit his head on the trunk before falling to the ground.

"Damn, Richard, she got you!" He said in between laughter.

Eyeball growls and tackles me to the ground. He began to wrestle me, but it didn't hurt really. I tried to pin him down, but he was too strong. When he was laying on top of me, he told me to take it back.

"Ah! You didn't deny it!" I laugh.

Billy was rolling on the grass. Crying!

Eyeball switches me in a different, uncomfortable position. My left wrist was being crushed against the ground.

"Ah ah, my wrist," I cry.

"Take it back, Kid," he tells me.

"Deny it and I'll take it back," I bargain.

He flips me over onto my back and pins my arms down. Hard.

"Take it back."

"Deny it!"

He spits on my nose and I start squirming.

"Geez, I take it back."

"What?"

"I take it back, Gawd!"

He gets up and smile down at me.

"There ya go," his smiled quickly disappeared. "Go inside, get your shoes, and leave."

I sit there. I knew that if I didn't move, that he'll beat the living shit out of me(says that in Peter Griffen voice). I get up, go inside, grab my shoes, and head into town.

"Who the hell does Eyeball think he is?!" I mumble angry.

I heard a school bell and I looked across the street from the park. The junior high was getting out. Great, just what I need?

Actually, it is what I need. Vern, Gordie, and Teddy are in the junior high!

'Wait, why was Chris out of school?' I thought curiously.

I stood outide the corner store trying to process a reason why he was out so early.

As if Chris could hear my thoughts, he swung open the door from inside the corner store and hit me in the forehead. I fell on my side and rolled away from the door area.

"Oh man, Ash, are you okay?!" Chris dropped his bag and ran over to me. "I'm so sorry!"

I was caressing my head because it hurt like I just went head to head with a bull. The smell of blood hit my nose. Tears began to roll down my cheeks.

"Ash, are you...," Chris began to ask.

"Yeah, I hate the smell of blood," I brought my knees to my chin and wrapped my arms around them.

"Ash is a pussy!" I heard someone shout.

I looked up with my bloodshot eyes.

"Teddy, shut up, she's hurt!" Chris barked at him.

Should've known.

"Dude, what happened?" Gordie asked dropping his book bag.

"I hit her with the door," Chris answered.

"Oh no," Vern gasped. "If Ace finds out, Chris, you're a goner."

"Gee, thanks," Chris rolled his eyes.

I put my hand to my forehead trying to feel the wound and I winced. It felt like a small deep slit against my forehead. I started to sob the stench not fading.

"Aw, the baby still crying," Teddy made baby noises. "Pussy, pussy, pussy, hahahaha!"

"Teddy, shut the hell up gotdammit!" Chris yelled scolding him.

I sat up and rubbed my eye.

"I'm not crying over the pain, Dumbass," I told Teddy. "I hate the smell of blood."

"Gordie, go inside and buy some proxicide and rubbing alchohol," Chris orders.

Gordie runs into the store and do what he was told.

"You're going to fix it?!" I panic.

"Yeah," Chris simply answers. "Shouldn't be too bad."

"Chris, we should probably take her to the hospital," Vern said.

"No, that'll take too long," Chris shook his head.

Soon, Gordie came out and we headed to the tree house. Chris made me sit in his lap while Gordie and Vern tried to fix my deep cut.

I started squirming in Chris' lap.

"Stop moving, Ash!" Gordie yells at me.

"No, its gonna sting," I whine.

"Come on, Ashton, be still," Chris told me calmly.

I sighed and slumped in lap. Gordie applied the proxicide and I winced. Gordie screamed followed by Teddy and Vern.

"What? What's wrong?" I ask curiously.

"Is it suppose to be bubbling like that?!" Vern panicked.

Teddy scurried across the tree house and grabbed a golden beanie cap. He put it on my head covering up the deep cut. I shruggerd and got up. I opened the trap door and began to climb down it.

"Hey, where are you going?" Vern asked.

"Home," I answered. "I'm bored. I'll try to stay away from my bro and the rest of the gang. They're probably at Iry's Billard anyways."

I climbed down and headed home. I walked home and cut through the backyard. I saw someone talking to Ace. Ace pointed in my direction and I tensed. The guy turned around and my eyes widened. I smiled and ran toward them.

"Connor!" 


	5. Chapter 5: Change For the Worst

Chapter 5: Change For the Worst

He smiled at me and opened his arms. I jumped in his arms with no hesitation

"Hey, Ashton, how have ya been?" He asks hugging me.

"I've been good," I giggle. "How long are you going to be here?"

"Well, when they call me in," he said.

Connor is Ace and I's older brother. He's in the airforce, so we don't get to see him a lot. I love when he's around and Ace does, too. Ace can't act like such an ass around me. Well,Connor won't let him.

I let go of him and looked up at him.

"Lets go to Blue Point Diner," Connor smiled.

"Yeah!" I cheer.

I run in zigzags across the yard. I heard Connor laugh. I never realized how much of a happy child I am.

All three of us walked into town. Though, it did take longer than neccesary. A lot of people stopped to talk to Connor. Even Mr. LaChance talked to him. I guess since Dennis and him played on the football team.

We finally reached the diner and got a table. Connor sat on one side of the booth and I sat in the other.

"Move over, Squirt," Ace slaps my arm and pushes me.

I scoot over and Ace sits in the same booth as me. Connor smiles at us before clapping his hands together.

"So? How have you two been?" He asks. "Ashton, have you made any friends since I left?"

"Well, for starters, Ace joi—," I couldn't finish. Ace punched me in the thigh and I felt a charliehorse coming on.

"Ah," I winced.

"Ashton, what's wrong?" Connor asked worried.

"Uh, I accidentally hit my knee against the wall," I lied.

Ace smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"But yeah, I have made some new friends," I smile.

"Oh, what are they like?" Connor folded his arms on the table.

"Yeah, Ash," Ace dangerously leans into me.

"Uh, well they're really cool. We like the same things," I say not going into detail.

"Are you still friends with Alice?" Connor asked.

"Yeah huh," I nod.

The waitress comes and takes our order.

"How was your mission, Connor?" Ace asks him.

"Good. Snuck up on the bastards and took 'em out," Connor answered.

"Then what took so long?" I frowned.

"I had to stay there just in case they needed me," Connor smiled a sad smile.

"Mm," I look down.

The bell on the door was hit letting people know someone was entering. I looked up and scowled at the person. The person smirked at me before looking at the back of Connor's head. The person walked over to our table.

"Eyeball?" Ace looked at him.

Ace glared at Chris causing Chris to avert his eyes to Connor.

"Hey, Richard," Connor greets Eyeball.

Oh shit, they know each other!

"Long time no see, Connor," Eyeball smiled.

"Who's this?" Connor nodded his head at Chris.

"My little bro, Chris," Eyeball answered.

"Nice to meet you, Sir," Chris whispered.

"The fuck do you want, Eyeball?" Ace asked.

"Billy, Charlie, Vince, Fuzzy and I are going to play Mailbox Baseball. You comin?"

"Yeah, later. I'm gonna hang out with Connor," Ace responded.

Eyeball nodded and walked away with Chris.

"Richard has gotten older," Connor smiled and turned to look at me. "Ashton, what do you think about playing for the little league?"

"Uh...I don't know, Connor. My arm...," I trailed off and scratched the back of my neck.

"Your arm?" Connor repeated.

"Yeah, remember..."

One time, Connor brought his military friends home. I snuck out of the house that night. When I came back, I jumped through my window. One of Connor's friends just by happens to be up there and thought I was a robber. I don't know how, just because I had on black I guess. Plus, I think Connor failed to mention that he had younger siblings. Anyway, the person attacked me. They bent my left arm the wrong way, and the effect was that I can't raise it or bend it to a certain extent.

"Oh," he nodded.

"Why not, Ash?" Ace slapped me on the back.

"I just said why," I sigh.

"Are you sure?," he pushes."I think Chris is the little league coach."

"Positive," I roll my eyes. "Wait what?"

"Well, maybe you can try with your right," Connor took a folded piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to me.

The waitress came back with my milkshake and Connor's burger and fries. I put my straw in my milkshake and was about to take a sip, but Ace beat me to the punch. He took a long drag from it. I frown at him and he only smirks. He slides it back and I instantly wipe the straw with my napkin.

After dinner, we head home, but Connor parts from us.

"I'm going to Mr. LaChance's house," he told us.

"Okay," I nodded.

I parted from Ace and headed to the tree house. I did the secret knock and they let me in. I instantly complained how hot it was.

"Gawd, why the hell is it so hot?" I whined.

"Why don't you take off your shirt?" Teddy suggest.

"I'm a girl, you pervert," I glared at Teddy.

"So? It's not like you have anything to hide. Eeeeee-eeee!" Teddy laughed.

"For one thing, you have on a long sleeve shirt," Chris pointed out.

"Yeah, but it was cold this morning," I said.

"Ash, it was 70 degrees," Gordie said.

I shrugged. "Well, I have to go. I don't want Ace to throw a bitch fit, and tell Connor I'm home late."

"Later," Vern waves.

"See ya, Ash," Gordie pats me on the back.

The rest of the guys wave and I leave the treehouse. I run home and took the trail in the woods like a idiot. That leads right to my backyard and too many things has happened back there.

I reach my backyard and see the whole Cobra gang and...my braless teacher? What the hell?!

"Looks who's back, Boys," Eyeball points me out.

Oh, thanks jackass.

Everybody turned to look at me. My teacher smiles at me.

"Hello, Ashton," she greets. "I told your brother about how much of a bad girl you are in my class."

I raise my eyebrow utterly confused.

"Yeah, you're going to pay for it, Squirt," Ace smiles evilly at me.

I avert my eyes to the ground not wanting to look at my teacher's upper body.

"Uh, Ms. Aaren, aren't you going to lose your teaching liscence? You know, because you're kind of a cougar," I had to be honest. She can't do anything, we're not in school. Hahahahaha!

"Not if you don't tell," I could tell she was smirking.

I opened my mouth and was about to say something smart, but I decided not to. Just excuse yourself, Ash. "Excuse me for a moment." I turned around and started thinking.

'You're walking around shirtless and there's a walker trail that leads right into this acres of grass and you expect no one to see you?! Billy probably snapped a picture and oh boy, he won't keep his mouth shut.'

I turned around, but kept my eyes to the ground. I sighed. I looked up at Ace considering I'm only up to his waist, or smaller. I closed my right eye blocking out the sun and my teacher,and squinched my left.

"Ace, can I have money?" I asked innocently.

"What for, Squirt?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"There aren't any groceries in the house, and there's nothing to eat," I told him.

"Yeah, Ace, look how scronny she is," Billy picked me up by my waist and turned me upside down.

"Stop, I hate being upside down," I whined.

Billy raised my shirt over my head and tossed it to the side.

"Look how ribby she is," Eyeball pointed me out AGAIN.

My ribs were poking out of my skin. Billy ran his fingers over my ribs, and it felt funny.

I was suddenly dropped and I squealed. Someone caught me by my ankles before I hit the ground. I slightly raise my head and noticed Eyeball was holding me. Billy and Eyeball obviously switched.

"Yeah, and flat chested like a boy. Ace man, maybe you should marry Ms. Aaren, so she can get a bigger chest," Eyeball smiled down at me.

"Genetics, Dumbass," I said. "Remember that."

I reached out for my shirt and grabbed it. I pulled it over my head. I struggled to put it on since I was upside down. Eyeball dropped me and I rolled over onto my stomach.

"We're about to go play Mailbox Baseball. Tell Connor we're at Irby's Billard," Ace told me.

"Connor's 27, not dumb. He'll figure it out. You forgot, that it closes at 9. By the time you get there and he's home, the place will be close. I won't have nothing to tell him, but the truth," I told him.

"No, you're going to get in trouble for lying to him," Ace smirked.

"You will, too! You made me!" I argued back.

"Yeah, but if I get in trouble," he started to laugh. "Remember, Connor isn't going to be here forever. You'll be all mine when he's gone."

I sighed. I got up and headed to the house. I headed up to the bathroom and decided to take a shower. I turned on the shower and stepped in. The feeling of the hot water on my bleach blonde hair and pale skin felt nice. After 30 minutes, I exit the bathroom and head to my room. I change into my baby blue night gown. I get in the bed and fall asleep.

A couple of hours later, I woke up to someone shaking me. I groan and reached my hand behind me to swat at them.

"Ashton, where is John?" Connor asked me.

"Playing Mailbox Baseball," I sleepily said. Oh crap, I didn't mean to say that! I sit up quickly and try to tell Connor that I was joking, but he was gone.

"Oh no, I'm gonna get it now." I get up and grab my jacket. I put it on and zip it up. I run downstairs, run out the house, and headed to the treehouse. When I got there, I was surprised to see someone there.

"Chris?" 


	6. Chapter 6: Nightmares or Dreams

Chapter 6: Nightmares or Dreams

Chris moved his gaze from the ground to me.

"Ash? Wha—What are you doing here?" He walked over to me.

"I could ask you the same thing," I sigh

I sat down on a stool and Chris towered over me.

"So, are you going to tell me?" He asked.

"Oh, I kind of told on Ace. I didn't mean to, I was half sleep. Connor came into my room and asked me where Ace was and I accidentally told him," I told Chris.

"Are you scared about what Ace will do if he finds out?" Chris asked me gently.

"Sort of," I frown. "Ace's punishments are always harsh and will leave you bruised up terribly. Hell, even in the hospital."

"You want to sleep here?"

"Yeah, and I'll go back in the morning. What about you, Chris? Why are you here?"

"My Dad's drinking nights have gone up, and he's as drunk as ever. I don't want to get hided."

I nodded understanding.

"Well, you should go to sleep, you have to get up early," Chris told me.

I nodded and got up from the stool. I curled up into a lawn chair and fell asleep.

Chris' POV

I was sitting on the ground with my knees to my chest and my arms wrapped around them. I was thinking about random shit, when I heard Ashton make a whimpering noise. I looked over to her. Her eyes were clenched shut and she was sweating. I continue to look at her as the whimpers increase.

"No, Ace, don't," she mumbled.

She was frightened about Ace. I couldn't imagine what it's like for her. Eyeball treats me bad, but not to the point I have nightmares. Ace could be pretty cruel, I know that for sure. He's definantly worse than my dad.

I grab Ash and cradle her like a baby. The whimpering starts to cease.

"She's just as small as a baby," I whisper.

I wipe the sweat away from her face and kiss her forehead.

"Don't worry, Ash, it'll be okay."

I think I'm developing feelings for her. I love her long bleach blonde hair. Her clear blue eyes always have that distant look in them. Her pink lips look so soft like marshmallows.

I raked my hand through her hair and she groaned in her sleep. I smiled down at her. She opened her blue orbs and looked at me. She blinked a couple of times before blushing deeply. I chuckled softly at her.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

She sat up and scratched her head.

"Was your dream bad?" I asked, though I knew the obvious answer.

"What?" She rubbed her eyes with her fist.

"Was your dream bad?" I repeated.

"Oh," she yawned. "Sort of not really."

I saw a green leather notebook sitting on top of the chest in the corner. I crawled over to it and opened it. I laughed as I looked at the cartoons.

"Hey!" Ashton yelled.

I looked over to her with a grin on my face. She takes it from me before slapping my head with it. I winced and rubbed my head.

"Ash, what's wrong?"

"That's mine!"

"You drew these pictures?"

"Yes!"

"That's cool."

"No, it isn't. Besides, I only do it for fun."

"You can really draw. And they're funny! You can become a artist or a cartoonist."

"That's dumb," I heard her mumble.

"What?" I look at her in disbelief. "Do you not know how much money they make?!"

"Yeah, but I can't get out of this town."

"Why not?"

"Because Ace said I can't."

My fist started to quiver in anger. She looks at me with a brow raised.

"What?" She simply said.

"What?" I repeated angrily. "What?! You're gonna listen to Ace?!"

"Wha-," she was shocked at how angry I sounded. "I-I mean its tr-true."

"Don't give me that bullshit, Ashton! You know how talented you are!," I crawled to her and fisted her up into the air as I stood up. "Don't listen to Ace! I thought you of all people would know that."

"But I don't want..."

"Don't give me, 'I don't want to do it' shit either. Maybe I should start taking care of you since Ace doesn't want to do it properly."

I sighed. I heard a special knock on the trapped door causing me to gently placed Ash next to me and crawled to open the door. Teddy, Vern, and Gordie climb up the latter and into the tree house. They all gape at Ash like prey who was sitting looking at the ground. The next thing I know, I hear Teddy's high pitched laugh causing me to cock my head at him.

"Who knew Chris had the balls to take a v-card from Ace's little sister, eeeee-eeeee!" Teddy laughed.

Ash blushed deeply before turning away from us. I slapped Teddy on the head before telling him,

"I would never do that, Dipshit."

"Why are we all here?" I ask.

The guys just shrug and I roll my eyes. They already know why I'm here, so there's no need for me to explain that. Gordie looks straight at Ash.

"Ash, why are you here?" Gordie asks her.

She turns around to look at him before replying, "I accidentally told on Ace, and I wanted to hide from him before he could find me and beat me up."

She sounded so innocent...it was cute.

The guys wince and looked down at the ground, feeling sorry for Ashton. We knew the dangers of pissing off Ace all too well.

"Man," Vern shook his head frightened. "I wonder what he's going to do to you. Hey, can you tell us later tomorrow?"

I smacked Vern in the arm. Hard. He yelped.

"I don't know, but I know it's going to be painful," Ash whispered but it was still audible.

"Can we go to sleep now and worry about this in the morning?" Teddy asked casually, but I could tell he was scared for Ash, too.

I nodded and turned off the lamps that were lighting up the tree house. We all layed down and went to sleep.

Yeah, tomorrow was going to be a hell of a day. 


End file.
